


Guard Dogs Ship Week 2020

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Guard Dogs Ship Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GUARD DOGS SHIP WEEK!!!!!https://rwby-guard-dogs-week.tumblr.com/post/190831844448/rwby-guard-dogs-week-2020
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Guard Dogs Ship Week 2020

During his Academy days, Marrow hadn’t had time for dates, and friends. Despite his best efforts to befriend his team, Atlas tended to favour perfect set-ups over chemistry. His team weren’t interested in getting along with a faunus who looked like they were getting better treatment.

In reality, he had simply been fast tracked into the Academy due to previous experience. The year difference made it difficult for him to fit in - on top of being a faunus, and from Mantle. It only got worse when he graduated early to be added to the Ace-Ops.

So as he stood at the Academy’s transport hub, he couldn’t help but  _ fidget  _ while he thought about what to do, what to say, and how to have this all go well. He had no idea how this was going to play out, and he was nervous beyond belief. He had never had a date before, and apparently neither had his date, so this was new to both of them. Unlike himself though, Jaune had a whole gaggle of friends to help him get ready and choose somewhere for them to go, which was a relief, because Marrow had pretty much blanked on potential date spots.

Atlas was immediately out of the question, largely due to how stuffy and posh most of its places were, so they were headed down to Mantle. They were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago, but there was no Jaune in sight still, and Marrow couldn’t help but get nervous.

He worried. A lot. His team (read: Harriet) had teased him about going on his first date at 20. That had just served to make him more anxious about it going  _ well _ . Clover had told her off later, but the damage was done, and now he was standing at the hub, hands shaking, and debating if he should go to Jaune’s team dormitory, or call him.

He was saved by making that decision when he heard Nora yelling down the hallway. “Get over there, you’re already late!” She seemed to be yelling at someone.

He didn’t hear the reply, but looking round the corner to see down the hallway, he saw Nora shoving Jaune towards him. Ren was behind them, and offered Marrow a shy wave when he saw the faunus peering around at them. Jaune was pale as a ghost, and was holding something behind his back with both hands, while he continued to disagree with Nora about something, but their voices had lowered to whispers now they knew Marrow was watching.

It felt like forever, but eventually Nora shoved her team leader towards Marrow, and he had to quickly reach out his hands to grab Jaune’s shoulders to steady him. He glanced over one of the shoulders, and watched as Nora winked at him. “Have fun!” The tiny ball of energy had grabbed Ren’s hand and started dragging him away before Marrow could even react.

Marrow let go of Jaune, stepping back, and reaching up to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck, while looking to the ground. “I was getting worried.” He hated how his voice cracked towards the end.

“Oh.” Jaune said dumbly, blinking at Marrow, and a blush crept up to his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to make you wait, I was going to be on time, and then I got nervous because… well. I want this to go well.” He shrugged his shoulders, looking awkward. His hands remained behind his back.

Marrow was getting curious what he was holding, and he was aware of how he leaned a little to the side. Jaune shifted as he did, keeping it hidden from view. Marrow glanced up a bit, looking at Jaune curiously. Marrow straightened up. “So do I...”

Jaune nodded, and cleared his throat. He seemed nervous, which was just serving to confuse and further pique Marrow’s curiosity. Eventually Jaune shifted his arms, bringing something from behind his back.

They were beautiful. It was a bouquet of gerberas, a collection of white, pink, red, yellow and orange. It was also a  _ huge  _ bouquet that Marrow was surprised Jaune even managed to hide it in the first place. He stared at it in Jaune’s hands, before slowly reaching out to take it in both of his hands. His fingers grazed the back of Jaune’s hand, who slowly turned it to slot his own fingers between Marrow’s. The two stood there for a quiet moment, simply looking at the bouquet, and then sharing a look with each other.

Marrow broke the silence first, and used their held hands to slowly pull Jaune closer. His date looked confused at the laughter, raising an eyebrow, so Marrow chose to explain. “I was going to bring flowers too, but Harriet teased me. She was saying it was very bold and presumptuous of me to buy you flowers on a first date, before Clover told her off. Then I got worried that I  _ was  _ being too bold.” His head dipped down in embarrassment.

Jaune used his free hand to reach over and slide it under Marrow’s chin to lift his face. “I was worried too, but Nora made me just go for it.” His hand slid to Marrow’s cheek, cradling his face.   
  
“I’m glad she did. I love them.” Marrow leaned into the hand, feeling his cheeks warm up. His eyes flickered to Jaune, noticing him gape a couple of times, as he stared at Marrow. “Jaune?”

Jaune finally found his words, and swallowed, before speaking. “May I be bold again?” His cheeks burn pink. Marrow stared for a moment, and then slowly nodded. The joy on Jaune’s face made Marrow smile. Jaune leaned in, and Marrow shut his eyes, just as he felt the soft touch of lips on his own.

Marrow decided he liked Jaune being bold.


End file.
